Casadh An tSúgáin
by Brighton Baby
Summary: Join The Marauders, Lily, and friends as they return to Hogwarts for their 7th and final year. From blossoming love, as well as deepening hate, everyone’s favorite teens will experience life- as well as death- first hand in the upcoming year. Please R R


**Title**: Casadh An tSúgáin (The Twisting Of The Rope)

**Rating**: M

**Chapter**: Prologue

**Chapter Title**: Prologue

**Summary**: Join The Marauders, Lily, and friends as they return to Hogwarts for their 7th and final year. Head responsibilities, quidditch, classes, fights with Slytherins, Death Eater attacks, hook-ups and break-ups, fights, new friendships, secret meetings, NEWTs, and a growing war that has sides being chosen. From blossoming love, as well as deepening hate, everyone's favorite teens will experience life- as well as death- first hand. In the upcoming year.

**Disclaimer**: I own no canon characters, but all others are mine, as well as this story's plot (Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings). The title was my choice, but is not mine (It's an irish song sung completely in gaelic).

**Translation Of The Song The Title Is From**:

Chorus:

If you're with me

Be with me in front of all the people in the house

If you're with me

Be with me all day and all night

If you're with me

Be with me truly in your heart

It is my great sadness

That you aren't mine on Sunday as my wife

If the cat had a dowry

How nicely his mouth would be kissed

And if he didn't, it's a long way

From home he would be driven

The twisted, wretched witch's daughter

Is married since last night

And my girl's at home

With no one to kiss her mouth

(Chorus)

And what misfortune that

Directed me to this place?

There is many a girl in the village

That I left behind

Because of a fight and a quarrel

And something that wasn't even true

Musha, a silly hag

And her daughter that had no sense

I would plow and plant

The seed deep in the soil

And I would drive the cows to the fields

Where the tallest grass grows

I would shoe a horse that was

The nicest and fastest ever

And a woman would elope with a man

Who wouldn't even do that

(Chorus)

* * *

x PROLOGUE x

xXx

_**June 10, 1978**_

_ Lily sat on the comfy, worn red couch, squashed between her boyfriend James and his best friend, Sirius._

_ "Have you read the Prophet at all today?" another one of her boyfriends mates asked, from his position in front of the roaring fire._

_ Lily attempted to shake her head, but realized that the couch was too crowded to even do that._

_ Sighing impatiently, she said, "Can one of you move? Preferably you Sirius, as it's your elbow that's digging into my rib currently."_

_ Sirius, gray eyes dark and bottomless and hair falling into his eyes, threw a casual grin at her._

_ "Aww, c'mon love- this is cozy!"_

_ James snorted as she gave Sirius a shove._

_ "No, it's crowded. The couch wasn't built for three fully grown 18 year olds! It was built for maybe, at the most, three first years," she explained a little waspish. _

_ "Alright, alright!" he acquiesced, sliding from couch to floor, leaning himself against her legs._

_ "Black!" she snapped, pulling her legs up under her._

_ "Clapadh," he said under his breath._

_ "I heard that!" Lily snapped at him, burying her head into her boyfriends shoulder and letting him sling an arm around her._

_ Sirius turned his attention away from the redhead, and focused on the other boy hanging by the fire next to Lupin._

_ "Peter- what'cha doing?" he inquired, peering at his short, blond friend._

_ "Nothing interesting- Muggle Studies homework. Hey Lily- can you explain to me the importance of small 'electrical' appliances?" he responded, directing the last part of his answer towards the girl now intent on driving their best mate mad._

_ Lily stopped blowing in her boyfriends ear and smiled._

_ "Sure Peter. Muggles rely on electrical appliances to help them perform and complete basic necessary tasks in their day to day lives. Small 'electrical' appliances only make this easier as…"_

_ As she prattled on, Remus and James became locked in a staring contest, with Sirius trying to distract them any way he knew how. _

_ Eventually, Lily finished her explanation and joined Sirius in trying to get the boys distracted. And while outside the storm raged on- the 5 friends were dry, loved, and at peace with themselves for the first time in weeks.

* * *

_

**A/N:** This is my new story called, in English, The Twisting Of The Rope. It is a canon, Marauder era story, L/J, and will encompass the entire 7th year. Hope you like it and please review…

Love,

BB


End file.
